Poderosas e Malvadas
by Julix.Potter
Summary: bom gnt, essa fic eh inspirada no filme: meninas malvadas!..bom, soh q como tm mt fic ja q tm esse nome..resolvi mudar...masi tp, num vai ser como no filme...q uma entra depois e tenta acabar cm o grupo delas, e conquistar o garoto q a amiga gosta...bom,


Lilian Evans um menina de cabelos lisos, olhos verdes, altura media e um corpo de dar inveja esperava suas amigas Natalia Tridyp, Alice Meyret e Ana Hartoly na plataforma 9 ¾.Naty- como era chamada Natalia pelas pessoas mais intimas- tinha cabelos pretos, olhos azuis muito profundo, a mais alta e assim como Lilian, tinha um corpo invejavel.Lice-como chamavam Alice-era morena e tinha olhos castanhos escuros, era a mais baixa do grupo mais também tinha um corpo invejavel.Ana, a mais timida, era loira e tinha os olhos azuis bem claros, a mais baixa depois de Alice e assim como as amigas tinha um corpo de dar inveja.As quatro eram sem duvida, as garotas mais conhecidas, bonitas e populares de Hogwarts, eram conhecidas como: AS PODEROSAS.

-Naty, Ana, Lice!!-gritou Lily para as amigas assim que as viu, no que as amigas vieram correndo até ela

-Lily!!-disseram em coro Naty, Ana e Lice

-Ora se não são as poderosas!-disse Tiago Potter que havia chegado perto das amigas junto com seus amigos inseparáveis: Sirius Black, Remo Lupim e Pedro Pettigrew.

-Sabe, estão muito gostosas com essas roupas-..disse Sirius olhando o modelito que elas usavam.

Lily estava vestindo uma mini-saia preta e uma blusa vermelha que ia somente até o meio da barriga junto com uma sandalia também preta de salto alto fino.Naty usava uma mini-saia vermelha preguiada com uma blusa branca que tinha detalhes vermelhos que era aberta uns 3 centimetros do lado esquerdo e uma saldalia branca também de salto alto fino.Já Lice e Ana usavam roupas um pouco mais comportadas, Lice estava com uma saia xadres que ia até o joelho, uma blusa bege e uma sandalia bege também de salto alto fino.Ana usava uma saia jeans que acabava acima do jeolho junto com uma blusa preta e uma bota preta que ia até o meio da batata da perna de salto alto tambem fino.(N/A:eu sei q num eh mt comportado..mais, bom..eh mais do q das outras)

-Black, poupe-nos de seus comentarios-disse Naty e logo depois saiu com as amigas em direção ao trem que acabara de chegar.

Por onde passavam as pessoas paravam para vê-las.Elas eram, como alguns garotos diziam:_O sonho mais ousado e qualquer garoto._

Já dentro do trem, as amigas procuravam uma cabine quando..

-Ora, ora ora..se não são _as sangues-ruins e suas amigas_

-Cala a boca Snape!-falou Lily

-Melhor ser sangue-ruim do que ser como você!-disse Ana

-Agora sai da nossa frente, porque a gente tem mais o que fazer do que ver essa sua cara feia!-disse Naty e logo em seguida empurrou Snape para o lado e passou sendo seguida por Ana e Lice, mais quando Lily foi passar, ele a segurou.

-Ai!-exclamou ela-...me solta garoto!

-Pare de reclamar sua sangue-ruim-disse Snape com ar de impaciencia

-O que você quer em?-perguntou Lily já irritada

-O que que eu quero??-repetiu Snape-..eu quero isso!

Apos dizer isso Snape puxa e beija Lily bem na hora em que Tiago, Sirius, remo e Pedro entram no corredor.

Lily ao ver-se sendo beijada por Snape tratou logo de empura-lo e dar-lhe um belo de um tapa no rosto

-Ecaa!!que nojo!!nunca mais faça isso seu retardado!!-exclamou Lily assim que se soltou dele e lhe deu um tapa

-Amiga, você está bem??-perguntou Naty

-Por enquando sim, masi se esse ser não sair daqui agora eu não vou estar-respondeu lily se referindo a Snape como o 'ser'

-Quer ajuda ruivinha?-perguntou Tiago

-Quero!-respondeu lily para a surpresa de todos- Tire essa coisa que atende pelo nome de Snape daqui.

-Com todo prazer!-respondeu Tiago que logo em seguida já havia pegado Snape pelo braço e junto com sirius o levava para longe das garotas assim como lily pedira.

-O resto da viajem seguio tranquila, as poderosas tiveram que dividir uma cabine com os marotos, já que graças ao acontecimendo com o Snape havia tomado muto tempo delas, elas num conseguiram achar uma cabine vazia.

Quando o trem parou, as garotas logo trataram de sair da cabine, para não terem que dividir a carruagem os com marotos também.

Estavam todos no salão principal, menos as poderosas e os marotos, já que esses foram impedidos pela professora Mc.Magonagall de entrar.

-Mais por que não podemos entrar??-perguntou Sirius pelo que parecia a decima vez a professora

-Já que até os alunos novos já entraram..-completou Tiago

-Ordens do diretor..-respodeu a professora

Ficaram uns minutos em silencio até que alguém abriu a porta do salão e veio falar com eles.

-Diretor, o que aconteceu?-perguntou Ana assim que viu o diretor se aproximar deles

-Nada querida, apenas acho que vocês merecem uma entrada triunfal, já que são os alunos mais populares, queridos e bem que me dão mais trabalho para mim..-respondeu o diretor

-Mas diretor, isso não é falta de etica??quer dizer, não vai parecer que nós somos seus preferidos?-perguntou Remo

-Não, pelo simples fato de que vocês esse ano, por serem os mais populares, também vão organizar uma festa a fantasia que teremos daqui a duas semanas.-respondeu o diretor-...e..

-Agora As poderosas e Os marotos..-ouviusse a voz da professora Mc.Magonagall de dentro do salão e logo em seguida varios assovios

As poderosas entraram primeiro, era como se elas estivessem em um desfile de moda, todos os garotos assoviavam e gritavam: lindas!!!  
Depois entrou os marotos, onde foi a vez de todas as garotas gritarem: lindos!!!

Quando cehgaram em frente a mesa dos diretores pararam e ficram a espera do diretor, que logo chegou a eles e se virou para o restante da escola

-Gostaria de avisar a todos que avera uma festa a fantasia daqui a duas semanas para todos os alunos, que será organizada pelos colegas de vocês:Lilian Evans, Natalia Tridyp, Alice Meyret, Ana hartoly, Tiago Potter, Sirius Black, Remo Lupim e Pedro Pettigrew.A fetsa se iniciara as 20:00 e se encerará as 2:00.agora vamos todos nos deliciar com otimo banquete-disse o diretor e logo em seguida apareceu comida em todas as mesas

As garotas seguidas dos garotos foram para a mesa da grifinoria, ainda pasmos com tudo.

Jantaram rapidamente e subiram para a sala comunal da grifinoria pois teriam que dormir cedo, já que teriam aula no dia seguinte.


End file.
